A Devil's Kiss
by brokendreams15
Summary: This is the sequel to An Angel's Touch...here is chapter 4! I finally decided to update...read please!
1. Chapter 1: A journey begins

**Me: Here is the sequel to "An Angel's touch". Now listen carefully at what I'm about to tell you…the reason I split the story in two was because of what I wanted to happen to Dawn and the gang…later in the story, Adien and the others will have to travel down to hell in order to get Dawn back…so I had a good reason to split it in two so…DON'T YELL AT ME FOR WHAT I DID!!!!!! Sorry if I speed through this chapter…I'm kinda swamped with school and all, I've kinda lost my touch a little!! **

**Adien: I don't wanna go to hell!!!! Make Slivian go…**

**Slivian: I think I was included in the "others".**

**Raven: Just shut up and let's go.**

Chapter 1

I sat there, holding Dawn's cold stiff hand. The storm had kept us at bay for 3 days. I was greeted by Slivian crying and yelling at me. He stopped at the sight of Raven though. I knew we were too late as soon as I heard that voice talking to me.

_Why…why did you have to die?? _I thought as tears fell down my face.

"I don't know why you're crying," Raven scoffed as she sat down on the bed. "I mean it's not like we can't get her back."

Both Slivian and I turned our eyes to the Von Helsing. I wiped away my tears as I stared at her more intently. She knew something that we didn't.

"What are you talking about girl?" I asked.

She smiled slyly as she leaned closer to me, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"What I'm saying is you go and save her," she answered giggling slightly. "I happen to know a way we can save you precious Dawn."

"How?!" both Slivian and I demanded.

"Well…" she started. "All we have to do is find a friend of mine!!"

"Why should we trust the word of a Von Helsing…no matter how beautiful she is," Slivian sighed.

Raven turned red—weather in rage or embarrassment, I couldn't tell—at Slivian's words. I chuckled as she glared at him.

"He has a point," I said still chuckling. "How are we sure you won't kill us?"

Raven went quiet as she averted her gaze to the floor. Her hands clenched into tight fists as if remembering something painful.

"I came here so that an innocent girl wouldn't die," she whispered. "Do you honestly think that I would stop trying to help her now and kill you? After I've come this far?"

We shook our heads as we stared at her in confusion. Normally, humans—especially Von Helsing—wouldn't even consider helping out 2 vampires save the soul of a girl who lost hers as soon as she was changed. As I looked at Raven, I realized that she was truly wishing to help.

"Alright," I sighed, "take us to this friend of yours."

Raven looked back up, a devilish smile spreading across her face. She took one of our hands into each of hers.

"Well then boys…let's go to hell!!!!"

**Me: Well…that went kinda fast I suppose…but like I said, school is a bitch!!!**

**Adien: I thought I told you I didn't want to go to hell!!!!**

**Raven: We aren't going yet…we need to get a friend.**

**Slivian: This should be fun!!**

**Me: I hate my life…**


	2. Chapter 2: Hell

**Me: Sorry it took so long to update…been Christmas shopping I have!!! Almost got it all!!! So here is Chapter 2!!!**

Chapter 2

"I think we might me lost," I grumbled glaring at Raven.

She turned and met my glare with a fiercer one. Slivian sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair, leaning against a tree. We had been trying to find Raven's friend for 5 days. We had had no luck in the search.

Raven sighed and looked back down at the small map she carried. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Something was amiss and I could tell. Her blue eyes met my red ones in utter questioning.

"Can you smell anything off?" she asked me looking back at the map.

I huffed as I sniffed the air…nothing. That's what I smelled. I couldn't even smell the sweet blood the Von Helsing had. Even Slivian's musky male odor was blocked.

"I smell nothing," I whispered.

"Perfect!!" Raven piped. "That means we're close. Come on now…not much farther."

Slivian and I sighed in unison and followed Raven farther into the thick forest.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Dawn**

The smell of burning flesh and sulfur stung my nose with every breath. The smoky air choked me, causing me to gag now and then. Flaming pits surrounded me as I lay there, defeated, before a winged man. His cruel black eyes seemed to burn holes in my skin as they scanned me up and down. I looked up, my eyes teary due to the smoke.

"How do you like you're new home?" he asked in his deep booming voice.

"Where am I?" I whispered.

"Hell," he answered his mouth curling into an amused smile.

My eyes went wide as I stared up at this man. I final realized that this was Satan. His eyes shone with the flickering flames coming from the pits surrounding us. He raised a hand, motioning for me to come closer.

I obeyed crawling up to his side, trying to seem as innocent as possible. He laid a hand on my cheek, and I could feel the heat from it burn my skin. I cried out, flinching away from him. He laughed a cold laugh as he reached down, striking me hard across the cheek. I flew backwards, hitting a wall.

I looked up weakly as he came over to me. His hand curled around my throat, burning the skin there. I could hear him laugh again as he tossed me down one of the flaming pits. I screamed Adien's name, hoping he would hear me.

"No one can save you know," Satan called down to me in a mocking tone. "You're mine now!!"

_Adien…please!!! Help me!!!_ I thought as I spiraled downward, awaiting for my vampire prince to save me from the Dragon of Hell.


	3. Chapter 3: The blind mother

**Me: Here is chapter 3…sorry it took so long…but I feed off your reviews…so please give me more than one…thanks and enjoy!!!**

Chapter 3

I trudged behind Raven and Slivian as we progressed further into the woods. I sighed heavily glaring up at the sky. My thoughts turned to Dawn. I could see her now, her eyes gleaming like the gems they mimicked. I could hear her soft voice speaking to me, saying nothing in particular. I felt a pang in my chest at the very thought of her. I sighed again only to have Raven turn and glare at me harshly.

"Quit with your sighing," she barked. "We only have a little ways to go."

I sighed once more, this just to annoy her. Raven turned a dagger in her hand. My eyes widened when I saw what it looked like. It was the same dagger that Dawn had used in her fight with James. I reached out and took it from her hand, looking at it more closely.

The hilt seemed to have something moving beneath it. I held it up at eyelevel, trying to see what was underneath the corded leather. I lifted it close to my nose, inhaling its scent. That's when I smelled what was like cherry blossoms in the early spring: it was Dawn's scent.

My eyes flashed open as I looked at Raven, then at Slivian.

"This is the dagger Dawn used," I directed at Slivian. His eyes held the same light mine had.

Raven grabbed her dagger back, looking at me in utter confusion. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, then shut.

"Well that solves one of our problems," she muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked her my tone hushed.

Raven looked at me with a tired, bored look as if she's had to explain this over and over to me. She sighed, putting the dagger back on her hip.

"In order to travel to hell in order to save a lost soul, you need something that person owned or touched," she explained. "Then a spirit median sends you there through a hellmouth, or a portal to hell." Raven now pointed to a small cottage folded into the trees. "That's where we can find our median."

I shoved past her and up to the cottage door. I banged my fist against the wood. The sound of shuffling feet came from within the small home. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the footsteps to reach the door. Once the door had opened, I looked down to see a white-haired old woman. She looked up at me, her eyes a milky-blue, which indicated blindness.

"Welcome to my home Adien," she said in a quiet wind like whisper.

"How—,"

"—did I know you name," she chuckled. "I know many things my dear boy. I know how you were changed. I know that you're in love with Dawn. I know why you changed her even. But that's not why you have come seeking me. You wish for your precious morning light to be returned to your eternal darkness."

I stood there dumb struck by her words. I blinked rapidly as I looked down at the blind median. How could she possible know so much?

_Just get on with what needs to be done!! _I heard a voice bark at me.

"Please won't you come in?" she asked me politely, "you too Slivian and Raven."

I looked back to see the same surprised expression as my own on Slivian's face. Raven showed no surprise and shoved past me into the cottage. I shrugged at him and walked in after Raven.

The interior of the cottage was small, but cozy. A roaring fire was blazing with a small kettle over it. A table was crammed in one of the four corners with some chairs spaced around it. A bed occupied another corner, books and papers littered the surface. There were more books and papers on the floor leading up to a large bookshelf filled to the brim. I walked over to further examine it to see different objects filling every space on the shelves.

There were many books on spells, potions, and other forms of witchcraft. Jars filled with god-knows-what were on one of the upper shelves. I reached up to one of them only to rear my hand back with a hiss. Something had bitten me. I glared up to see a snake curling around the jar, its fangs wet with what little blood I had.

"Careful what I touch," the median warned me.

"Tell me your name old woman," I replied.

I heard her chuckling darkly as she came up to my side. She reached up and took my hand. She gently kissed the bite mark, smirking as she did.

"Don't you recognize me Adien?" she asked.

I shook my head. She chuckled as she looked up at me with her milky eyes.

"My name is Pandora Evermore; and I'm your mother."

**Me: Ohhhhhhhhh….cliffy!!! Don't you just hate me??? Tune in next time when we learn more about Adien's past!!! **


	4. Chapter 4: Remembering the past

**Me: Here is Chapter 4!!! Sorry it took me so long to write this. I wanted to make sure that the flashback sequences were just right!!!**

**Adien: Remember folks…she's kinda slow.**

**Me: I can still kill you and let Dawn take charge!!**

**Dawn: Umm…I'm kinda in Hell right now.**

* * *

Chapter 4

I stared at the woman, unable to move or speak. I knew for a fact that my mother was dead…maybe.

"You can't be her," I whispered. "I watched her die. The day I was changed was the day she died."

"No my child, I am very much alive," she chuckled.

"Then you should have died of old age or something. That was over 400 years ago!!" I cried.

"I'm an immortal you twit," she replied rapping my knuckles with a wooden spoon.

I brought my hand back, blowing on my burning knuckles. I turned to look at my companions to see Raven staring in shock and Slivian looking rather bored. I turned my gaze back to the Von Helsing.

"Did you know this?" I asked her.

She shook her head as she looked from my "mother" and back to me. I saw that she was telling the truth and turned back to my "mother".

She was stroking the back of the snake's head, cooing softly to it. I looked at her, trying to see something that might show she was telling the truth. That's when I found my clue.

Under her left ear on her neck was a small star-shaped scar. It was faint against her pale skin, but it stuck out at me like a red gaping wound. That's when I slowly slipped into the contents of my mind.

_

* * *

A small boy ran up to his mother. He cried out in joy as she gathered him into her warm embrace. The boy loved his mother very much. You could see it in his unusual red eyes. He gazed up at her happily, burying his face into her chest._

_Her eyes were a warm, ocean blue that matched her honey blond hair perfectly. Her skin looked cold to the touch, but left you with warmth that started at the spot where she'd touched you. The only thing that flawed her perfect skin as a tiny birthmark on her neck that resembled a star. _

"_My darling Adien," she cooed nuzzling the top of his head._

_Adien beamed up at his mother upon hearing his name. She reached down and brushed his dark hair out of his face. He swatted at her hands, laughing._

"_Stop that Mother," Adien said between laughs._

"_Oh but your hair is such a mess," she joked ruffling it._

_Adien squealed as he squirmed, trying to escape the abuse to his hair. His mother laughed, hugging her child closer to her._

"_I love Mother," Adien whispered against the scar_

"_And Mother loves Adien," she whispered into his hair._

* * *

I let the memory fade away as I looked back at my mother. It really was her. I felt the burning sensation of unshed tears in my eyes. I rubbed them with the back of my hand as I looked at the blind woman.

"Maybe we should tell your friends what happened all those years ago," she suggested sitting in a wooden chair by the fire. "They deserve to know."

I nodded slowly going to stand by her. I put an arm up on the wall above the fire, leaning forward and staring into the flames.

"It all began on my 6th birthday…"

_

* * *

Adien looked up at his mother's approach. He stood, running up to her and wrapping his small arms around her leg. She smiled and reached down, ruffling his hair tenderly. _

"_Happy birthday," she said kissing the top of his head._

_He smiled up at her, happy that she remembered._

"_Yes…happy birthday," a cold voice said._

_Adien's smile dropped as he looked back at the source of the voice. It was a man with the same dark hair of the small boy. He had the same eyes as Adien as well. This was his father: Alexander Evermore. _

"_Hello Alex dear," his mother said going over to give her husband a kiss on the cheek._

_Alex only nodded to his wife and walked over to his son. Adien looked up at him blankly. Adien didn't like his father. And it was clear that he didn't like Adien either._

_His father reached up and pulled a gift off the table, handing it to Adien. He took the gift from his father and opened it slowly. _

_He didn't get to finish opening it before a loud banging sounded on the door. Adien's mother came over and gathered her shaking child into her arms. She looked fearfully up at her husband._

_Alex went and opened the door, only to fall back with an arrow sticking through his chest. A man came in and jumped on the dead body, sucking blood out of the bleeding wound on his father's chest. Adien was aware of his mother shrieking as he realized that the man was a vampire._

"_Fresh blood," the creature groaned as he licked his lips. His eyes snapped to them. "A child!! Oh how sweet your blood will taste!!"_

_He leaped through the air, claws outstretched. Adien felt his mother turn him away as the creature's claws ripped through his mother. Adien screamed as his mother fell to the floor, long cuts running across her chest. She looked over at him, blood bubbling from between her paling lips._

"_Run…Adien," she managed to get out before her breathing slowed and her eyes closed._

"_MOTHER!!!!!!" he cried going over to the lifeless form._

_He shook her desperately, sobbing as he did. The tears began to blur his vision. He was barely aware of the man till he felt icy fingers curl around his neck. Adien turned his eyes up to the man._

_His face was contorted into a cruel smile, his fangs gleaming in the dim light._

"_That's enough Charles," a woman's voice scolded gently._

_She was truly a sight to behold. Her red hair was braided down to her waist, her skin as pale as freshly fallen snow. Her eyes were what caught the boy's attention. They were a beautiful sapphire-blue with gold flecks melted into the blue orbs. They reminded him of the day sky with the rays of the sun cutting through the blue. _

_She kneeled down next to the boy, reaching out gently. Adien flinched back slightly, but soon relaxed into the woman's embrace. She pulled back and looked down at me._

"_Can you do me a favor?" she whispered into my ear. I nodded slowly. "In a few centuries a baby will be born with eyes like the sky and hair like the sunrise. Her name will be Dawn Caldwell. You'll find her in London. I want you to do to her what I'm about to do."_

"_What's that?" Adien asked fearfully._

"_This…" the woman answered as she sunk her fangs into the soft flesh of his shoulder._

_Adien's lips parted in a silent scream as she drank deeply. Soon, Adien felt something warm and salty against his lips._

"_Drink," the woman commanded._

_Adien nodded and did as he was told. The liquid was thick and tasted vile. Adien managed to get it all down before the woman pulled it away. _

_Adien licked his lips and looked at the woman. She smiled as she reached out and pushed the hair out of his face. Adien could feel his eyelids grow heavy as he fell forward._

"_Remember what I've told you," was the last thing he heard before allowing the darkness to consume him._

* * *

I let out a sigh as I finished the story. Raven and Slivian were looking at me, pity in their eyes. My mother sat silently in her chair, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"So the woman was Dawn's mother?" Slivian asked me.

I only shrugged, not trusting myself to speak.

"What happened to you after you passed out?" Raven asked next.

"A couple of Von Helsing's came onto the scene and took me to their base in the area," I told her. "I killed them later that night once they discovered I was a vampire."

Raven nodded glumly as she looked out the window. I looked back into the fire, the memories still playing through my head.

"Well…" my mother began softly. "Shall we get you started on your descent to hell?"

**

* * *

Me: Yay!!! I did it!!!!**

**Pandora: I see your future Readers….you shall wait to read Chapter 5!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: The decent

**Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaacccccckkkkk!! Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile…I kinda forgot about it!**

**Adien: How can you forget that you left Dawn to suffer in hell??**

**Me: Very easily. Let's just say some family troubles and school and such began to plague me and well…I just forgot…but please forgive me? Here is the fifth chapter…our heroes are finally going to hell!**

* * *

Chapter 5

I stood there for a moment, trying to shake off the horrible memories. My mother stared at me calmly, her milky eyes unsettling. I sighed as I turned to look at Slivian and Raven. They still had a bit of pity left in there gazes.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I said looking back at my mother. "Tell us what needs to be done."

She nodded and began to shuffle around the small cottage, gathering odd bits of things: fish skin, a tail of some sort of mammal, a human ear, two thick black candles, and a large leather-bound book. She placed them all in front of her fire place, arranging them in a strange pattern. Her eyes went to Raven.

"Give me the dagger child," she said stretching out her hand.

Raven took it from its sheath and handed it to her. My mother placed it in the center of all the other things. She motioned for us to come closer.

"Raven you sit to my left," she instructed. "Slivian you sit to my right. And you Adien…you sit in the center holding the dagger."

We all complied, taking our designated places. I held the dagger in my shaking hands. I let out a shuttering breath as I felt a strange power flow through me. I looked into the fire to see it glowing black. My mother was reading from the large book aloud, a strange language coming from her mouth.

My brows knitted together as I listened to her speak. The language seemed somewhat familiar to me. My eyes drifted back to the fire only to see a large gaping hole in its place. My eyes widened as I looked back at my mother. Her eyes were an eerie white as she spoke to us.

"There is the portal," she whispered. "Go and find your precious love. And Adien…don't lose that dagger. That's what will get you home."

I nodded as I stood, holding the dagger close to me. I slowly edged my way towards the portal. I peered down into it only to be greeted by darkness and a burning heat rising from it. I gulped as I looked back at the other two. Raven was the only one with a confident look on her face. Slivian looked a bit uneasy as he came to my side.

"This is it," he said. "I always thought I'd die before I went to hell."

I could only nod, not yet trusting myself with words. Raven pushed between us, looking down into the portal.

"It's not that bad," she scoffed as she took a step back.

Raven took a deep breath before making the plunge. Slivian and I watched in silent awe as the darkness swallowed her. Slivian finally shrugged as he leaped down into the portal. He let out a slight yell but soon I was left in silence with my mother staring at my back.

"If you don't go now," she began, "you'll never get her back."

I sighed and nodded. I stepped back, much like Raven and done, and let out a shaky breath as I ran towards the portal. I soon felt the solid floor leave me as I plummeted down. My eyes were shut tightly as I cut through the darkness.

_I'm coming Dawn_, I thought. _Don't worry…I'll be with you soon…_

* * *

I soon hit solid ground with a thud, the wind being knocked out of me. I got onto my knees as I coughed, trying to get air into my lungs. I slowly rolled up onto my feet, observing my surroundings. It appeared to be a vast, barren plain. As far as I could see there was nothing. No burning pits, no demons crawling around, no evil Prince of Darkness.

"This is not what I imagined," I said aloud.

I looked around me to see that neither Slivian nor Raven was near. Panic gripped at me as I looked wildly in all directions. Where in God's name were those blasted idiots now?

"You seem lost," a voice said.

I looked in front of me to see a boy, no older than 10, with small bat-like wings protruding from his back. His shockingly white hair contrasted with the black wings. He looked up at me with hollow, soulless green eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked him, my hand tightening around the hilt of the dagger.

"I am Gabriel," he answered.

"That sounds like an angel's name," I scoffed.

"Right…an angel's name," he said faintly.

Gabriel turned his back to me and began to walk. He stopped a few steps ahead of me, turning to look over his thin shoulder.

"If you want to save her…you'd best come with me."


End file.
